Kingdom Hearts III Part 1
by can1235
Summary: Join Sora and the gang as they search to find the three lost heroes. But what they find may not be like anything they expected. What dark secrets will be revealed? Find out in Kingdom Hearts III Part 1! Not Kingdom Hearts 3 part 1: The Gathering. This will be a 2-3 part series.
1. Chapter 1

The mysterious figure looked at the town. Everything was submerged in twilight, the evening lasting forever. It seemed so perfect, so untouchable, as if it could never go away. But the figure knew from experience that nothing is forever. Nothing.

Two people were sitting on a beach shore, watching the waves go by. "You really are doing this?" one asked.

"I have to Riku. Without them, whoever they are, we can't win this fight." The other one replied.

"You know Sora, you're not that kid who used to always challenge me to sword fights. You've really learned."

"Learned what?" The other replied.

"How not to make a complete embarrassment of yourself anymore."

"Oh shut up!" The other said sarcastically while slugging the one named Riku in the arm. They both laughed, and for a moment, everything seemed perfect. But then the one named Sora stood up. "Tomorrow, I start searching."

"I'll take care of her while you're away. Promise." Riku said solemnly, and then he walked away. Sora slowly walked over to the boat that would take him off the island, and sighed. He hoped Riku would keep his promise. He couldn't stand thinking of Kairi being hurt. But he knew that this was more important than her. He knew that if he failed, then everybody he loved would be lost.

Yen Sid sat in his chair, reading a book on astronomy. He had read the book hundreds of times, but it was one of his favorites. Looking at the constellations from a book, even when most were not visible made the book worth keeping all these years. Leo was his favorite, though he was never born in August. It was really the simplicity of the name that made it so likeable to him. Suddenly, his study door opened and a small figure walked in. "Master Yen Sid, she's here."

"Very well then. Thank you King Mickey. Please bring her in." Yen Sid replied. He appreciated Mickey for remaining faithful to him for all these years, even after becoming king of a world. He was very humble, and certainly not like the student he used to know. But he knew that this new one would be a huge challenge for him.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were shoving their luggage into the already cramped Gummi Ship. Eventually, Donald dropped a big suitcase, causing him to have a fit. "Jeez Goofy, would it kill ya to take a little less luggage!?"

"Gawrsh, I couldn't do that Donald, all my important stuff is in there."

"Yet half a bag is filled with water guns." Sora replied, carrying a small bag filled with clothes. Goofy opened his mouth, as if to say something, and then quickly closed it. He then proceeded to open a suit case and quickly throw (from what Sora was able to see) about 27 water guns. Soon, the luggage was all in (and after many attempts not in danger of falling over) the trio walked into the Gummi Ship. The monitor in the control center turned on, showing the familiar faces of Chip and Dale, their flight commanders. Their little voices squeaked, giving instructions on how to get the Gummi Ship going. The only reason they still did it was because Sora never really got the hang of it. Soon, the Gummi Ship was taking off, and leaving Disney Castle.

**To be continued…**

**Please feel free to comment your opinion of the story, whether it's bad or good. If you like it so far, don't forget to follow it so you can be one of the first to read it. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sora looked at the world quickly approaching the Gummi Ship. He had seen this world many times, but never got tired of the constant night and with it the interesting people. Finally the ship was in orbit, and starting to break through the atmosphere. While they went down Sora was thinking about the task ahead of him. He had no leads on where the three lost heroes were, or even where to start looking. But then he remembered that if something happened, at least somebody in Traverse Town would know about it. It was the only world where you could find any information, mainly because of its giant mail delivery system.

Soon the Gummi Ship touched down, and Sora and the gang stepped out. The familiar flashing lights helped Sora get in a happy mood. Most of the people they didn't know, because Leon and the gang were busy restoring Radiant Garden. They decided to first take a little revisit tour, and then split up and start searching. They bought Sea Salt Ice Cream, which had become popular in many worlds because of Donald's uncle, so you could buy it almost everywhere, as long as there was a shop. They revisited District 1, with its water fountain and Gear Shop.

Soon the tour was over, and they split up to start searching. Donald would take District 2, Goofy would take District 3, and Sora would take District 1 and the main plaza. Soar started at the hotels, but no luck. Nobody had a clue what he was talking about in the Gear Shop ether. The main Plaza was full of nothing either, and Sora was losing hope. So he decided to take one last look in District one. As he walked around, he Saw Donald turn the corner, looking frantic. "Sora! There-"Then suddenly he stopped mid-run, and wasn't moving in the slightest.

"Huh?" Sora exclaimed. Suddenly the hairs on his neck stood up, and he turned around. There standing in front of him was a mysterious figure. A mysterious figure wearing a black hood. The same worn by members of Organization XII.

Kairi stood in front of the old man. Sora and Riku referred to him as Master Yen Sid, but she preferred to call strangers Sir. "Do you know why you are here, Miss Kairi?" He asked.

"No Sir." She responded hesitantly, still not knowing why she was asked to be here, when Sora was on his adventure. But she was polite, and decided to go see what he wanted to say to her anyways.

"Sora and Riku both wield the Keyblade. Yet you seemed to wield one when you were at Organization XII's base of operations. Can you explain that?" Kairi was confused. She had thought that anybody could wield a Keyblade. She explained her thinking. "Actually, Miss Kairi, only a select few may be chosen. And you are one of them. Kairi was dumbfounded. Her, a Keyblade wielder? It couldn't be true! "And that is why I would like to train you to use your Keyblade."

Sora tried to summon his Keyblade, but for some reason, it wouldn't appear. "Who are you!? Why is Donald frozen!? Why won't my Keyblade appear!?" Sora yelled to the mysterious figure.

"You cannot summon your Keyblade when time is frozen. That also is why your friend is frozen. As for your first question, who I am is none of your concern. But I have something important to tell you."

"How do I know you aren't my enemy? Sora quickly replied. He couldn't believe it. He had never seen anybody cast a freeze spell this effective. Not a thing was moving except for him and the stranger.

"You don't. You just have to trust me." The figure said. Everything about him (Sora could tell, he sounded male) was very enigmatic.

"Fine, what is it?" Sora hesitantly replied.

"You need to find out where the three lost heroes are. I can tell you how to find out more about one of them." Before Sora could reply, the figure spoke again. "You need to go to radiant Garden. There you must go to Ansem's study, and type in his computer, XX95E. Be wary Sora. Danger bigger than you have ever seen is just on the horizon." Before Sora could say a word in reply to the stranger, time unfroze just as the stranger suddenly blinked out of sight.

"-s Heartless coming!" Sora snapped to attention as he saw Goofy being chased, just as Donald had said, by a horde of Heartless. Sora summoned his Keyblade, and got ready to fight.

**Hello readers, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm starting up a little system. I ask a question, and in your review you guys put down your answer! Think of it as a little quiz show! I'll put down the best answer in the next chapter. Until then see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Heartless charged at the trio. Mostly Shadows, they would've been easy pickings if not for the fact that there were literally hundreds upon hundreds of them. Eventually, Sora found himself tackled by a group of Shadows. Suddenly they were destroyed in a wave of thunder. "Thanks Donald!" Sora yelled over the fighting. Soon all they Heartless were gone, and the entire gang bent over to take big gulps of air. "Wow, never seen that many heartless before!" Sora exclaimed.

"But what about that them there battle at Radiant Garden?" Goofy asked. Sora remembered that. After the battle Leon had said that he had fought off about 1,000 Heartless. Sora had never felt as tired in his life after that. But memories were memories, and Sora knew where to go.

"Guys, there's nothing here. Let's head over to Hollow Bastion." Sora decided to leave out the part about the mysterious stranger. Donald and Goofy agreed, and they started to head out. Questions were swimming in Sora's head like fish in a pool. Why were there so many Heartless? Who was the mysterious stranger? Would they really find anything in Hollow Bastion? But none of those questions were able to be answered. So Sora decided to just put them in the back of his mind for now.

The talk with Sora had gone well. The mysterious stranger knew that if they were to be saved, he needed Sora. He never got tired of this town. Twilight Town, right? Everything about the place just kept him calm. And he knew he needed to stay calm for what was to come. The figure got up from his perch on the bell tower, and started his descent down.

Riku stood by the beach. He knew why Kairi was called to Ye Sid's tower. He, after all, did give her the Keyblade at The World That Never Was. But he had a nagging feeling that something terrible would happen. That no matter how much he reassured himself, everything would **not** be alright. He slowly got up from the shore, and walked over to the secret place. He looked at all the carvings he and his friends had made over the years. From battling a giant wave, to that one big tournament they had, to them all just sitting on the sands. He chuckled to himself. _Soon, this will all be over, and we can return to a normal life._ He thought. Then suddenly, he felt a searing pain on the back of his head, and everything went black.

**Alright, chapter 3 is now done. The question for this chapter is who is better, Heartless Ansem, or Nobody Xemnas? Put your answers and why in the reviews, and until next time, see you in the next episode!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sora woke up in a daze. He looked around, wondering what was going on and where he was. He gathered as much information as he could. He was definitely in a forest, and definitely alone. Where Donald and Goofy were, he had no clue. He focused and tried to remember how he got there.

_ The Heartless ship had rammed right into the Gummi Ship, causing severe damage. Donald was running around screaming while Goofy was lying on the ground with his hands on his head. Sora was the only one actually working on landing the ship. He saw a world nearby, but he'd have to crash land the ship. He just hoped the people of the world were fine when ships crashed. He grabbed the controls and braced himself for the landing._

_ That's right._ Sora thought. _The ship crash-landed._ He slowly got up and looked around. Yep, it was definitely a forest. _I guess it's time to look around._ He realized that there was only a fragment of the original Gummi Ship with him. _It must have split into pieces. _He started to walk around to search for the missing pieces and his friends. The sky was bright, not a cloud in the air. It was hard to find worlds like that anymore, so he decided to pay attention to the warm sun as he went on his way. As he walked by, he saw a white horse sniffing the ground, looking determined. _Wait, since when did horses look determined?_ He thought to himself.

The horse suddenly looked up and noticed Sora. It slowly walked up to him, and sniffed. Soon, it put its nose back to the ground, and sniffed along. _Well that was weird._ Sora thought. _Must be searching for something. Or someone._ After walking for about a half mile, He stopped to rest. He leaned back on what he thought was a mossy wall, but instead turned out to be a cave. The fall was not very pleasant. Sora got up, his back aching from the fall. He decided to explore the cave. After only a few seconds, he stepped out of the other side to discover a huge, looming tower. He walked up to inspect it, and saw no door visible. _I know I might be disturbing somebody's home, but I have to check this tower out!_ He thought.

Sora grabbed some sharp stones and dug them into the tower's walls. He slowly climbed up, step by step. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he made it. He climbed through the window. And saw that the entire room was pitch black. _Must be abandoned. _He thought. Suddenly he heard a _Dong!_, felt a searing pain in the back of his head, and blacked out.

**I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters or anything Kingdom Hearts for that matter. I'm not doing the quiz show anymore due to the lack of reviews, but I'll still continue the story. I'll try to upload as frequently as possible.**


End file.
